Révélations
by Rieval
Summary: Blair a été enlevé.
1. Chapitre 1

3

**Révélations Par Rieval**

Cette histoire se situe peu après l'épisode « Survival » (désolée, je ne connais pas le titre français)

_Pensées : phrases en italique_

_MC : Major Crime_

**Jeudi 14 Mai 1998**

**08:32 **

L'homme laissa le téléphone sonner quatre fois avant de décrocher "Oui." La voix paraissait jeune mais pleine d'assurance.

"Monsieur _Smith_?" une voix masculine répondit, accentuant ironiquement le ton sur le nom de famille manifestement emprunté. «Un de mes amis vous a chaudement recommandé».

A l'autre bout du fil, l'homme resta silencieux. Le second homme reprit la parole.

"J'ai besoin d'aide avec certaines ... _difficultés_ que je rencontre actuellement ici, à Cascade."

Toujours aucune réponse. L'homme pris une profonde inspiration et continua.

"Heu, mon _ami_ a vraiment été très impressionné par votre travail à Chicago ..." le mutisme de son interlocuteur commençait à rendre l'homme nerveux.

"De quelle genre _d'aide_ avez-vous besoin exactement," le ton de l'autre homme était froid et marquait un certain agacement.

"En fait, ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est de … temps. Vous voyez, la police s'occupe d'un peu trop près de mes … _affaires_. J'ai un important contrat à honorer mais … ».

"De combien de temps avez-vous exactement besoin ? »

"Heu, disons deux ou trois semaines, tout au plus. Je devrais être capable de mener à bien cette opération pour la fin du mois, à condition que ce fichu flic me fou … "

"Son nom?" l'homme le coupa abruptement, mettant fin à la colérique tirade.

"Détective Ellison. James Joseph Ellison."

**-----------------------**

**Lundi 18 Mai 1998 **

**14:25 **

Confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil en cuir, l'homme porta lentement la fine tasse de porcelaine bleue qu'il tenait à la main à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant les odeurs suaves du thé au Jasmin, joua un moment avec la tasse, puis but quelques gorgées.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha avant.

Deux épais dossiers étaient ouverts sur son bureau, laissant échapper des photographies ainsi que ce qui semblaient être plusieurs rapports officiels, certains émanant de l'armée et classés 'Top Secret', d'autres des services de la Justice.

L'homme posa la tasse dans sa coupe et se mit à examiner les photographies. L'une d'elles retint plus particulièrement son attention.

De longues boucles brunes encadraient un visage souriant illuminé par des yeux d'un bleu profond. Des yeux emplis d'intelligence. L'homme caressa la photographie, presque tendrement, laissant ses doigts dessiner les contours du visage.

Quelque chose de spécial émanait de ce visage. Une aura d'innocence. Oui, c'était cela. Tant d'innocence.

Souriant, l'homme replaça la photo sur son bureau.

Tout était prêt.

Il pouvait commencer maintenant.

_**A suivre …**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Vendredi 29 mai 1998 **

**07:22 **

Dix jours.

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que Blair avait disparu.

Sa voiture avait été retrouvée dans un fossé, près des docks, les clefs sur le contact, son sac à dos et son ordinateur portable sur la banquette arrière. Aucune trace de lutte.

Les agents du service de la police scientifique n'avaient rien trouvé. Pas plus que la Sentinelle. Jim avait passé des heures avec les techniciens ; il avait presque entièrement démantelé la Corvair, à la recherche d'un indice, mais il avait lui aussi, fait chou blanc.

Et maintenant, dix jours après, il n'était pas plus avancé. Pas de témoins, aucune demande de rançon. Pas de pistes.

Jim passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux courts. Il posa sa tête sur son bureau. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, n'ayant réussi à dormir que quelques heures, ici et là, depuis la disparition de son jeune ami.

Il avait su immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivée. Il avait eu ce sentiment bizarre de malaise toute la journée, et quand Blair ne l'avait pas rejoint à la station ce soir là, alors qu'ils devaient se rendre sur une importante surveillance, il avait SU. Juste ça. Aucun déni ou interrogations.

Son instinct de 'protecteur' à plein régime, il avait déboulé dans le bureau de son capitaine, et Simon l'avait immédiatement écouté. Il faut dire que Blair avait l'étrange réputation d'attirer les ennuis. Parfois, Jim se demandait comment le jeune homme avait fait pour survivre seul, toutes ses années.

A moins que ses 'ennuis' n'aient tout simplement commencé, lorsqu'il s'était mis à le fréquenter lui.

A cette dernière pensée, son sentiment de culpabilité revint à la charge. Si Blair avait été menacé par des mercenaires, s'il avait été kidnappé et s'il s'était fait tirer dessus, c'était essentiellement en raison de sa participation aux enquêtes que Jim menait. Quel danger pourrait-il courir, s'il se contentait d'étudier des momies mayas et de vieux morceaux de poteries ? Blair refusait de laisser Jim seul, tant qu'il ne maîtrisait pas complètement ses sens. Et Jim avait laissé faire, Blair était devenu son coéquipier au même titre que l'avait été Jack Pendergrast. Sa présence lui semblait … naturelle autant que nécessaire. Mais Blair n'était pas un flic.

Jim soupira. Il était responsable du jeune homme. Et il avait échoué.

Bon sang ! Il était une Sentinelle. Un super guerrier. Quelle plaisanterie !

« Hé, Jim, ça va ? » Jim leva les yeux. Henri Brown le fixait, inquiétude pour son collègue pleinement visible sur son visage.

« Oui, Brown, merci ».

« Jim. Nous allons le retrouver ». Jim opina de la tête. Ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter, Brown le laissa seul et rejoignit son partenaire.

Jim se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Il avait besoin de café s'il voulait tenir le choc. Il revint vers son bureau, une pleine tasse de café fumant à la main. Brown et Rafe l'attendaient.

« Jim, voici les derniers rapports de Séréna sur la voiture de Blair et sur son bureau à Rainier. » Brian Rafe lui tendit les rapports.

« Merci, les gars. » Jim pris les rapports et commença à les feuilleter.

« Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main Jim, tu sais où nous trouver » Brown sourit et se tourna vers Rafe « Allez, au boulot les malfrats n'attendent pas ».

« A plus Jim » Rafe suivit Brown.

Jim les regarda s'éloigner. Il était fier de les compter parmi ses amis. En fait, il était particulièrement fier d'appartenir à cette unité. La quasi totalité de l'équipe de la MC s'était mobilisée à l'annonce de la disparition de l'un des leurs.

Jim s'était rendu à l'Université avec Brown, tandis que Brian Rafe avait appelé toutes les cliniques et les hôpitaux de Cascade. Il avait même fait vérifier la morgue, mais il avait évidemment caché ce fait à Ellison. Jim Ellison avait la réputation d'être un homme dangereux, mais quand son jeune partenaire était en cause, il était tout simplement préférable de ne pas croiser son chemin. Et Rafe ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas rencontrer 'ce' Jim Ellison.

De son côté, Joël Taggart avait vérifié certaines des affaires sur lesquelles Ellison et Blair avaient travaillé, à commencer par les cas Garett Kincaid et Lee Brackett. Ces deux là étaient leurs meilleurs candidats pour une vengeance, mais ils moisissaient tous les deux en prison, pour ce qui semblait être encore quelques centaines d'années.

Leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné et Simon avait passé un avis de recherche sur le jeune homme. Ils avaient trouvé sa voiture, mais aucune trace de Blair.

Jim se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, couvrant ses yeux d'une main. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Un bruit mat le fit sursauter. Un dossier avait été déposé sur son bureau, ou plutôt _balancé_.

Jim regarda l'homme qui se tenait là, sa mâchoire se serra et son visage se durci. "Bowen." La voix de la Sentinelle était glaciale.

Marc Bowen était plus âgé que Jim de quelques années. L'homme était grand, plus grand que lui, et doté d'une musculature manifestement bien entretenue. L'image parfaite du Policier. Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Bowen avait été transféré de Seattle quatre mois auparavant, après avoir été sous le coup d'une enquête des services internes pour avoir tabassé un proxénète. Il l'avait pratiquement battu à mort avant d'être finalement ceinturé par des policiers en uniformes. Dieu seul sait comment il s'en était sorti, mais ses supérieurs avaient pensé qu'un peu de 'changement' serait une bonne chose pour le détective. Depuis son arrivée à Cascade, Bowen avait déjà fait plusieurs services et avait fini par atterrir à la MC.

L'homme avait immédiatement pris Sandburg en grippe. Son look peu conventionnel – cheveux longs, boucles d'oreilles et vêtements bon marché - le rapprochait plus des junkies que Bowen arrêtait, que d'un collègue. Et quand il avait appris que le jeune homme n'était même pas policier, la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais été directement témoin, Jim savait que Bowen avait plus d'une fois verbalement agressé et humilié le jeune homme. Il avait questionné Blair sur ce point plusieurs fois, mais le jeune homme avait immanquablement changé de sujet. Jim avait décidé de laisser tomber, mais pas avant d'avoir une 'petite conversation' avec Bowen sur la manière appropriée de traiter son partenaire.

Si bien que maintenant, Bowen avait aussi une dent contre lui.

"Ellison, voici le rapport sur notre planque à la résidence Correlli. Je ne sais pas qui est votre indic' sur ce coup, mais franchement c'était une perte de temps. Corelli est un homme respectable. Ce type est un des piliers de la communauté italienne, ici à Cascade."

Le Détective était flanqué d'un autre homme que Jim ne reconnaissait pas. Plus jeune, la petite trentaine, il portait un insigne à sa ceinture. Ses yeux gris fixaient les deux seniors détectives, incertitude écrite sur son visage. Il semblait nerveux.

_Bon sang ! Qui est l'imbécile qui a choisi ce ... 'bleu' pour travailler avec Bowen. _

Jim allait rétorquer, lorsque '_l'imbécile'_ en question sorti son bureau. "Ellison, Bowen, Davies, dans mon bureau maintenant", la voix de Simon résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'étage pratiquement vide.

"Prenez un siège," Simon s'assit à son bureau et se servit une tasse café. Il fit rapidement les présentations "Jim, voici Allan Davies, Junior Détective. Il va travailler avec Bowen ici pendant quelques temps ".

"Détective Ellison, je suis heureux d'être affecté à la MC. C'est un honneur de travailler dans la même équipe que le 'policier de l'année'," un large sourire ornait le visage de Davies.

"Bienvenue à bord, Davies," Jim serra la main que lui tendait Davies.

Bowen renifla.

"Un problème, Bowen ? " Simon demanda froidement.

"Absolument pas Monsieur, je voudrais juste savoir ce que nous sommes censés faire avec le cas Correlli," sa voix s'était faite doucereuse.

Nullement impressionné, Simon fronça les sourcils et poursuivit, "C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici messieurs. Je vous ai affecté tous les deux sur ce cas provisoirement. Ellison va vous donner tous les éléments dont vous aurez besoin." Simon fit un signe de la main en direction de Jim l'invitant à poursuivre.

Jim poussa un léger soupir et commença. "Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que Correlli est en relation avec Hartmann. Il..."

"Gerald Hartmann ? Le tueur professionnel ? » Bowen le coupa abruptement, "c'est ridicule. Comment un homme comme Correlli pourrait-il être connecté d'une manière ou d'une autre avec Gérald Hartmann ? ».

Le Détective Davies feuilletait le dossier que leur avait remis Banks. "C'est incroyable ! Ce type, Hartmann, est suspecté d'une dizaine d'assassinats dans tout le pays. Le FBI a essayé plus d'une fois de le coincer, mais il s'en sort toujours. Apparemment, il utilise toujours la même approche. Il se présente comme une sorte de justicier moderne, chargé de 'nettoyer les rues', de s'occuper de ceux que la Justice à laissé s'échapper. Il arrive à convaincre de la légitimité de sa mission et s'arrange ainsi pour avoir quelqu'un pour le couvrir, voire pour le soutenir. Bon sang ! Comment peut-on être aussi ... naïf ?" Davies examinait les rapports devant lui : Professeur, docteur, femme au foyer, étudiante, même un juge ! Tous, s'étaient laissés prendre. Certains d'entre eux, même après avoir été confrontés avec les faits et risquant une forte peine de prison pour complicité, continuaient à croire en Hartmann.

Jim ne se sentait pas désolé pour eux : ils avaient volontairement aidé quelqu'un à commettre un crime. Ils étaient coupables. Rien ne justifiait leur geste.

Jim continua, "Nous savons que Gérald Hartmann est ici à Cascade, et il y a peu de chance pour que ce soit pour faire du tourisme. Il a un contrat en vue. Nos chances d'identifier sa cible sont proches de zéro, il y a bien trop de possibilités. En revanche, en suivant Hartmann de près, il nous a été possible de déterminer qui serait son prochain … 'protecteur' ».

Bowen examina lui aussi les dossiers. Un homme d'affaires comme Correlli pouvait-il se faire avoir comme tous les autres ? Bowen ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'idée absurde. « Et vous pensez vraiment que Correlli est impliqué la dedans ?" le sarcasme était évident dans sa voix.

"En effet. Ellison et son partenaire pensent que Monsieur Correlli est notre homme, "Simon répondit froidement. Il se rappelait l'excitation dans la voix de Blair, quand il leur avait exposé sa théorie.

Le FBI avait mis Gerald Hartmann sous surveillance rapprochée dès qu'il était arrivé en cascade, mais ils n'en avaient rien tiré de très significatifs. La plupart du temps, Hartmann restait dans son hôtel. En fait, il s'était comporté comme un vrai touriste, prenant le temps de visiter les sites importants de la ville et de ses environs.

Seul Blair était parvenu à une conclusion.

Parmi tous les lieux où Hartmann s'était rendu, trois étaient, d'une certaine manière, 'connectés' : l'hôpital Bellevue, le cimetière de Springfieldview et la nouvelle aile du bâtiment des études littéraires et artistiques à Rainier.

Cette connexion s'était Amanda Correlli. Le seul enfant d'Alice et Harvey Correlli.

La jeune femme avait été renversée par une voiture. Le chauffard n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Après trois mois de coma, Amanda était décédée, laissant ses parents dévastés.

Blair s'était rappelé l'inauguration de la nouvelle aile du bâtiment d'études littéraires et artistiques de Rainier, l'hiver dernier : deux grands studios, exposés plein Sud, dotés de larges vérandas ; et surtout il s'était souvenu du nom du bienfaiteur : Harvey Correlli.

Il avait fait ça en mémoire de sa fille. Amanda allait recevoir son diplôme d'art plastique et projetait de venir à Paris finir ses études.

Des photos d'Amanda avaient été affichées à l'entrée du nouveau bâtiment : à 21 ans, c'avait été une belle jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette. Une partie de son travail avait été exposé pour l'inauguration. Essentiellement des pastels. Les peintures montraient l'exceptionnelle maîtrise de cette technique que la jeune fille avait acquis. Blair avait été ému par son travail. Amanda avait été une artiste (1).

Sur cette simple intuition, Blair s'était mis à fouiller un peu et le reste des connections était apparu. Amanda Correlli avait été admise à la maison de repos de Bellevue et avait été inhumée au cimetière de Springfieldview.

Simon devait reconnaître qu'il était resté un peu dubitatif. Cela semblait trop... facile. Les Fédéraux essayaient sans succès depuis plus de six ans de faire tomber Hartmann et en moins d'une semaine, Blair Sandburg, simple Observateur, 'anthropologiste extraordinaire' était, parvenu à trouver une piste!

Simon secoua la tête et se retourna vers ses détectives. Jim était un peu pâle, l'inquiétude et le manque de sommeil déformaient ses traits, le faisant paraître plus âgé. Presque vulnérable. Simon soupira et continua la réunion.

"Vous allez tous les deux seconder Ellison sur cette affaire, en prenant en charge les surveillances au domicile de Correlli. Ellison reste chargé de ce dossier, vous devrez donc lui rendre des comptes régulièrement. Si vous constatez le moindre évènement 'curieux', vous lui en faites part immédiatement. »

"Ouais, Ok, pas de problème. Et que va faire le _Détective_ Ellison pendant que nous nous chargerons des basses besognes ?" Bowen les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, adossé nonchalamment à la table de réunion, fixait Jim d'un regard noir.

"_Detective_ Bowen, dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas à Seattle. Vos supérieurs tolèrent peut-être vos … écarts de conduite, ce ne sera pas mon cas. J'attends de vous que vous respectiez ma position. Je suis votre Capitaine et à ce titre je suis celui qui prend des décisions. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Maintenant que vous avez vos instructions vous pouvez y aller." Simon les congédia tous les trois d'un geste de la main.

Jim était reconnaissant à Simon de ne pas s'être étendu sur la disparition de Blair. Il savait qu'en tant que proche de la victime, il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de travailler sur ce dossier, mais il ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart. Il comptait sur ses _talents_ pour trouver quelque chose, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que pour le moment ils ne lui avaient guère été utiles.

Revenu à son bureau Jim pris les rapports concernant l'examen du bureau de Blair à Rainier et de sa voiture. Il passa plusieurs heures à les examiner, avec l'espoir fragile de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il finit par se résigner à abandonner ces recherches ; il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser et sa vue lui posait des problèmes. Il avait tant essayé de se concentrer sur les détails des photographies prises sur le site où avait été retrouvée la voiture de Blair, que maintenant sa vue se brouillait et que des flashs blancs apparaissaient à la périphérie de sa vision.

Il n'y avait rien dans ces rapports qui puissent l'aider.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui, attiser par son sentiment d'impuissance. Soudain, dans un mouvement de rage, il jeta à terre tous les documents qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent pour le regarder. Un silence pesant envahi les bureaux.

"Ellison ! Mon bureau, MAINTENANT." La voix de Simon, résonna dans les bureaux pratiquement vides.

Jim soupira et suivi son supérieur dans son bureau. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur pour une leçon de morale.

"Assied toi, Jim". Simon se tenait debout derrière son bureau et désignait de la main, la chaise se situant devant lui.

Jim resta debout, son corps raidi par la colère, impatience écrite clairement sur son visage.

"Jim, assied toi, s'il te plaît." La voix de Simon s'était radoucie mais restait ferme.

Jim fini par s'asseoir et grogna à l'attention de son Capitaine, « Simon, je n'ai pas le temps pour … »

"Ca suffit Jim. » Le ton était sévère et Jim se tus immédiatement.

« Tu penses que tu es le seul à te faire du souci pour Blair ? Rafe et Brown continuent, dans mon dos je dois le dire, à frapper à toutes les portes autour du campus pour trouver des témoins et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que Joël n'appelle pour savoir où nous en sommes. »

Simon ne pouvait pas l'avouer ouvertement – il avait une réputation à maintenir ! - mais lui aussi était inquiet pour Blair. Il en était venu à apprécier le jeune homme, même s'il avait eu des doutes au début.

Parfois, Blair lui rappelait son fils, Daryl. Bien sûr, il savait que Blair n'était pas un adolescent, mais le jeune homme avait une façon de voir les choses qui le faisait paraître plus jeune que ses trente ans, parfois même un peu … naïf. Blair voyait toujours le monde sous son meilleur jour. Pour lui, le « verre était toujours à moitié plein » et tout le monde méritait d'être _sauvé_.

Mais surtout, Simon avait découvert en Blair un jeune homme courageux et loyal. Il l'avait encore démontré quelques semaines plus tôt.

Cela faisait seulement sept semaines depuis leur mésaventure avec Dawson Quinn, tueur de flics et parfait psychopathe. Après s'être échappé lors de son transfert, Quinn avait enlevé Simon pour couvrir sa retraite et l'aider à rechercher le butin d'un ancien larcin. Jim et Blair étaient partis à sa recherche, bravant au passage deux fous furieux armés jusqu'aux dents. L'étudiant s'était fait tirer dessus, mais il avait su garder son sang froid.

Simon soupira. Il ôta ses lunettes et se pinça légèrement l'arrête du nez. Génial, il sentait pointer un super mal de tête. Le capitaine se tourna à nouveau vers Jim.

"Ecoute Jim, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici pour le moment. Je te raccompagne au loft ». Simon coupa Jim avant même qu'il puisse formuler le moindre argument. "Ce n'est pas une option, Détective ! » et il ajouta d'un ton plus doux "Jim, tu as besoin de repos. De quelle aide peux-tu être à Sandburg, si tu es prêt à t'effondrer?"

Jim resta silencieux, sa colère avait fait place à de la résignation.

Simon ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne pouvait pas rentrer au loft. Ce n'était pas chez lui, ce qui faisait du loft sa maison, son foyer était absent. Sans Blair le loft n'était plus qu'un 'lieu' froid et vide : quatre murs, des portes, un escalier.

Pas de 'tiptap' sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable tard dans la nuit, pas de rythmes exotiques de fluttes et de tambour, pas de battements de coeur. Pas … de vie.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter cela.

Le voyage vers le loft fut silencieux.

Simon jetait des coups d'œils inquiets vers Jim qui fixait le paysage.

Simon n'avait jamais vu Jim aussi dévasté, même après la disparition de son ancien coéquipier, Jake Pendergrast. Simon savait que les liens entre Jim et Blair étaient profonds. Il les avait tout d'abord attribué au statut de Sentinelle de Jim, mais il était vite apparu que c'était plus que cela. Jim et Blair se comportaient comme les membres d'une même famille. Père, frère et fils, Simon pouvait voir chacun des traits caractéristiques de ces trois statuts dans les relations qui unissaient ces deux amis.

Jim ne regardait pas son capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il verrait là. La certitude de la mort de Blair. Tous les policiers le savaient : après 36 heures, les chances de retrouver une victime d'enlèvement vivante était proche de zéro.

Et cela faisait dix jours que Blair avait disparu.

Mais Jim était sûr que cet enlèvement cachait quelque chose. Il n'y avait eu aucune demande de rançon, mais la voiture de Blair avait manifestement été nettoyée par des professionnels. Ce n'était pas un simple kidnapping.

Quelque chose allait arriver bientôt, il le savait. Blair était vivant. Il devait s'accrocher à cette pensée.

Blair était vivant.

(1) Au cas où j'aurais vexé quelques artistes dans mon opus « Bleu » (on ne sait jamais …).

_**A suivre …**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Les phrases en italiques dénotent des pensées_

**Vendredi 29 mai 1998**

**08:13**

Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait les tempes et un bourdonnement incessant et assourdissant accompagnait chacun de ses battements de coeur. Il lui semblait que sa pauvre tête allait éclater. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, comme après une soirée un peu trop bien arrosée, et sa respiration ressemblait à celle d'un fumeur atteint d'emphysème. _Génial. Quel réveil en beauté. _Son estomac menaçait de se rebeller à tout instant et il serra les dents pour éviter tout 'incident' déplaisant.

Blair resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux clos, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il commença quelques exercices simples de respiration, mais fut obligé de s'arrêter tant sa nausée empirait. _Ce n'est pas que j'aurais grand-chose à vomir_. Son dernier repas avait en effet consisté en un bol de soupe, froide, avec un verre de jus d'orange quant à lui tiédasse.

Il essaya, lentement, d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt avec une grimace. La lumière qui illuminait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, bien que faible et diffuse, lui agressait les yeux. De toute manière, ce n'était pas très important. Il savait ce qu'il verrait, une fois les yeux ouverts. La vue n'était franchement pas des plus plaisantes : quatre murs sales, une pièce vide et sans fenêtre.

Le sédatif qu'on lui administrait tous les soirs, le rendait malade. Son corps n'avait jamais eu une grande tolérance pour les produits chimiques, c'est pourquoi il leur préférait toujours les produits naturels. Même du paracétamol le rendait vaguement nauséeux. Ce truc était vraiment, vraiment 'fort'. Il était 'out' presque immédiatement après chaque injection et ne se réveillait qu'après plusieurs heures d'un sommeil sans rêve. Chaque nuit ressemblait à une longue chose noire et ininterrompue.

Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était attaché sur ce foutu lit. Il testa une fois encore ses liens. _Comme si me droguer pour la nuit n'était pas déjà suffisant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, que je vais me transformer en Superman pendant la nuit ! _

Blair sentit la colère monter en lui. Colère et impuissance. Il poussa un bruyant et long soupir, puis s'immobilisa. _Stupide, stupide, stupide. Chhhhhhhuuuuuut, pas de bruit, surtout ne pas faire de bruit, sinon ils vont …_

Trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit et trois hommes entrèrent.

Ils étaient habillés de noir de la tête au pieds : cagoules noires, blousons noirs, treillis noirs. Blair distinguait à peine leurs yeux. Il ignorait si les hommes qui s'occupaient de lui – _doux euphémisme_ ! – étaient toujours les mêmes. Il aurait été bien incapable de les identifier.

Il suivit leurs mouvements des yeux, avec une anxiété grandissante.

Ils ressemblaient à des mercenaires ou à des soldats. Grands, aussi grands que Jim, et très, très, musclés. Leur simple présence était une démonstration de puissance, oppressante et chargée de menaces.

Blair remarqua une fois encore, combien ces hommes étaient silencieux. Ils évoluaient sans aucun bruit, malgré leur impressionnante stature et l'étroitesse de la pièce.

Et aucun d'eux ne s'étaient jamais adressé à lui.

Au début, il avait essayé d'utiliser son habituelle, et malheureusement unique arme : parler. Mais ses mystérieux geôliers lui avaient vite fait comprendre qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas 'discuter'. A peine avait-il commencé à communiquer – ou plus exactement à demander des explications – qu'il avait été ceinturé sur le lit, sans effort, et maintenu sur le dos, pieds et mains immobilisés. L'un des hommes avait alors mis ses mains autour de sa gorge et avait commencé à serrer, serrer, serrer. Les mains n'avaient disparu que quelques instants avant qu'il ne perde complètement connaissance. Ils l'avaient regardé se débattre, plié en deux sur le lit, pour reprendre son souffle. Il se souvint avoir posé une seule question après ça : « pourquoi ? ». Les mains étaient réapparues aussitôt. Et quand cette fois elles l'avaient relâché, à la limite de la conscience, il pouvait à peine bouger. L'un d'eux lui avait alors gentiment tapoté la tête, comme s'il s'était agi d'un animal de compagnie obéissant.

Il y avait eu deux autres fois, au tout début, où il n'avait pas réussi à garder le silence. Sa gorge en conservait les traces, bleues et violettes. Et Blair avait fini par capituler. Il avait rapidement appris à se contrôler et avait cessé de parler. En fait, il avait cessé d'émettre le moindre son. Il ne criait plus, ne geignait plus, ne gémissait plus. Il restait silencieux. Un captif modèle : silencieux et … inexistant.

C'était l'impression qu'il avait : de ne pas exister, de ne pas être réellement là. En tout les cas, de ne pas exister en tant qu'être humain aux yeux de ces hommes sans visage. Ils répétaient la même routine tous les jours, prenant soins de ces besoins essentiels. Il était nourri, lavé, rasé ; mais le tout était exécuté avec une efficacité clinique, mécaniquement, sans aucune considération pour sa 'personne'. Ils n'avaient jamais levé la main sur lui – _exception faite des petites tentatives d'étranglement, merci beaucoup !_ – mais ils n'apportaient aucune importance à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Comme s'il n'en valait pas vraiment la peine.

Et ils étaient là, une fois encore.

Blair fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et essaya de se détendre, mais sa respiration était hachée et difficile. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et qu'il se calme maintenant. Tout son corps était tendu comme une corde de violon prête à claquer au premier coup d'archet.

_Je suis calme, calme, calmecalmecalme. Penser à quelque chose de rassurant et de sécurisant. Le Loft, je suis au loft avec Jim, sur le balcon. Calmecalmecalme._

Jim. Penser à son ami, sa Sentinelle, son protecteur, lui redonna confiance. Ses paupières lui faisaient mal, tant l'effort qu'il faisait pour garder les yeux fermés était grand. Ils étaient près du lit maintenant, il pouvait sentir leur présence. Il prit une longue inspiration et exhala lentement. Sa respiration se calma enfin.

Il était prêt.

Du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être dans les circonstances présentes.

Les courroies en cuir qui le maintenaient au lit furent desserrées. Ils défirent celles qui enserraient ses poignets et sa taille en premier lieu, et l'aidèrent à se maintenir en position assise, sur le lit. Puis, ils ôtèrent celles qui étaient autour de ses chevilles. Ses membres étaient engourdis après une nuit entière sans pouvoir bouger, mais ils ne lui donnèrent pas la possibilité de les étirer.

Après l'avoir dégagé de ses liens, de puissantes mains gantées le saisirent sous les bras, et il fut emmené, trébuchant, vers la petite salle de bain se situant dans un coin de la pièce. Là, il fut déshabillé avec rapidité et efficacité.

Il se tenait désormais debout au-dessus des toilettes.

Toute son attention était concentrée sur la cuvette des WC. Porcelaine blanche. Petite flaque d'eau noire stagnante. Fuite d'eau, laissant derrière elle des traces jaunâtre de calcaire.

Il fut pris d'un soudain tremblement, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait arrivé.

Un des hommes le tint par les poignets, le serrant étroitement contre lui, tandis qu'un autre saisi son pénis, le maintenant en position. Le jeune homme essaya de distancer son esprit de ce que son corps était en train de subir.

_Pas vraiment moi, seulement mon corps, pas vraiment moi, seulement mon corps._ Il répéta les mots, lentement, comme une incantation.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme contre son cou, même à travers la cagoule. Impuissant et résigné, Blair s'adossa complètement contre l'étranger qui le maintenait debout. Quand il eu fini, il fut placé sous la douche, les mains à plat contre les carreaux froids. Il resta immobile sous le flot tiède, épaules voûtées sous le poids du désespoir et de l'humiliation.

Un des hommes pris une éponge et commença à le savonner.

_Nonnonnonnon, arrêtez de me toucher, arrêter, stopstopstopstopstop. _

Il voulait leur dire d'arrêter. Il voulait hurler, frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un. Tout son corps vibrait sous la tension. Mais il ne fit rien. Il resta immobile, respirant bruyamment.

Blair sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Non_. Il ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il ne pleurerait pas devant eux. Quelques larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues, mais il parvint à contrôler les autres. Il baissa la tête sous l'eau, laissant ses longs cheveux cacher son visage, comme un voile.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour les arrêter. S'il cherchait à les combattre il serait 'puni'. Il déglutit péniblement. Sa gorge lui faisait encore mal. Il doutait pouvoir encore subir une séance de … 'discipline'. Après tout, ce n'était que son corps. Il devait se concentrer davantage sur son esprit et se détacher de ce que son corps subissait. _Pasvraimentmoiseulementmoncorpsseulementmoncorpsseulementmoncorps._

L'homme avec le gant continua sa tâche, ignorant complètement l'évidente détresse de Blair, passant avec précaution autour de la blessure du jeune homme. Une fois fini, il lava et rinça ses cheveux, prenant soin de ne pas créer de nœuds dans les longues boucles brunes.

Désormais, Blair pouvait à peine se tenir debout. Il savait qu'il avait atteint la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer émotionnellement. Toute son énergie avait disparu, drainée par ses efforts pour conserver le peu qui lui restait de dignité et de self-control. Il fixait un point sur le mur, comme si les trois hommes n'étaient plus là.

Blair sursauta quand il senti quelque chose de froid et crémeux étalé sur son visage. De la mousse à raser. Il retint son souffle un instant. Le rasoir passa lentement sur chaque partie de son menton, puis remonta vers ses tempes. Le mouvement fut répété plusieurs fois. Blair resta immobile, se demandant vaguement pourquoi le fait d'être 'aidé' pour pisser le terrifiait davantage que celui d'être rasé. Il fixait les mains expertes des yeux. Il savait qu'elles ne laisseraient derrière elles, aucune égratignure.

Quand se fut fini, ils l'enveloppèrent dans une large serviette de bain et l'essuyèrent comme s'il était un enfant. Ils prirent soin de panser sa blessure après avoir appliqué une crème dessus. Un antiseptique vraisemblablement. Blair examina brièvement la trace laissée par l'impact de la balle. Rosâtre et peut-être un peu boursouflée près des points de suture. Il se rappela la douleur fulgurante qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été touché. Elle s'était bien sur estompée au bout de quelques jours, mais sans avoir totalement disparu, surtout lorsqu'il en demandait un peu trop à sa jambe. Seulement là, il ne ressentait rien. Peut-être était-il trop fatigué pour avoir mal.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une sensation agréable. Une caresse. Un des hommes passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les démêler. Blair ferma les yeux et laissa l'homme lui tresser les cheveux.

Il fut rhabillé avec des vêtements propres : un sweater blanc à manches longues, trop grand pour lui, et un pantalon de jogging gris, serré à la taille par un large élastique. Les trois hommes le ramenèrent ensuite vers le lit, l'aidèrent à s'allonger et s'éloignèrent. Dès qu'ils l'eurent laissé seul, Blair se pelotonna au milieu du lit et enfouit son visage dans le matelas. Il écouta leur pas s'éloigner, puis entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux et le clic du verrou.

Il était seul.

Son corps fut bientôt secoué de tremblements et les larmes qu'il avait refusées à ses tourmenteurs se mirent à couler en longues rigoles le long de ses joues. Cette fois, il ne fit aucun effort pour les contenir, relâchant la tension et l'émotion des dernières heures. Des larmes de honte, d'humiliation, de colère.

Après plusieurs minutes, ses sanglots se calmèrent. Il essuya ses joues avec sa manche et se tourna sur le côté. Sur le sol, l'un des hommes avait laissé un plateau. Un verre de lait, une pomme et un bol de céréales se trouvaient dessus. Ils reviendraient plus tard pour le chercher. Et il ferait mieux d'avoir tout avalé. _Le petit déjeuner des champions._

Blair ramena ses genoux sous son menton, en position foetale.

Dix jours. Il pouvait y arriver. Il 'devait' y arriver. C'était son seul but : rester en vie, jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne le délivrer.

Jusqu'à ce que Jim vienne le délivrer.

**A suivre ….**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

UFR : unité de formation et de recherche (ça me rappelle le _doux temps_ de la fac).

QCM : questionnaire à choix multiples (ça aussi d'ailleurs).

'Zone out' : expression, bien entendu américaine, traduisant la perte de contrôle d'une sentinelle lorsque celle-ci se concentre un peu trop sur un seul de ses sens. Franchement, en français ça le fait pas !

**Vendredi 29 mai 1998 **

**09:11**

Jim ouvrit la porte et laissa Simon passer devant lui.

Il avait presque peur de se retrouver ici. Il n'était repassé au loft que pour se laver et se changer, et n'était jamais resté très longtemps. Le silence était trop pesant. Il serra les poings. Les clefs qu'il tenait à la main s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume, presque jusqu'au sang, la douleur physique une diversion bienvenue.

"Jim, ça va ?" Simon le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes, avec un air inquiet.

"Heu, oui, Simon. Merci." Jim déposa les clefs dans le petit panier qui se trouvait sur l'étagère, près de la porte d'entrée. Les clefs de Blair se trouvaient là elles aussi, encastrées dans un petit porte-clef bariolé, fait main, en laine et en cuir. Il les avait oubliées une fois de plus.

Jim se força à quitter les clefs des yeux. Il accrocha son manteau à la patère et s'avança, presque timidement, il fit quelques pas vers le living-room, puis s'arrêta soudainement.

Simon ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour son ami. Il comprenait sa peine, son désarroi. Si Daryl avait été celui qui avait disparu sans laisser de traces, il serait certainement dans le même état : furieux … et mort d'angoisse. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces noires pensées.

"Tu as faim Jim ?" Simon prit le chemin de la cuisine, "Jim!"

"Quoi ?" Jim cligna des yeux, comme sorti de quelque rêve, et tourna la tête vers son Capitaine.

"Je te demande si tu veux manger un morceau." Simon était bien décidé à tout faire pour _distraire_ son meilleur ami. Jim avait besoin de recharger ses batteries, et qu'il le veuille ou non, repas et repos seraient au programme aujourd'hui.

"Simon, je n'ai pas vraiment faim et...", Jim fut coupé par Simon.

"Et bien, c'est dommage, parce que moi, j'ai faim », puis il ajouta, d'un ton mi-autoritaire, mi-bienveillant, en pointant du doigt, « et tu vas toi aussi manger Jim. Bon sang, je suis sur que tu n'a rien avalé depuis hier midi ! ".

Jim ne répondit pas, se contentant d'opiner de la tête. Discuter avec Simon lorsqu'il était dans son mode « je suis le capitaine et vous devez m'obéir » était peine perdue.

Simon commença à fouiller dans tous les placards de la cuisine, grommelant dans sa barbe.

Jim, qui se tenait toujours au plein milieu de l'entrée, l'écouta pester contre « ces foutus végétariens », visant sans aucun doute Blair. Il faut dire que les choix du jeune homme en matière culinaire étaient parfois un peu curieux. Produits bio et 'alternatifs' constituaient une grande partie de son alimentation. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Jim avait instauré un code de couleur sur les Tupperware. Il avait bien trop souvent eu de mauvaises surprises, genre steak d'autruche … ou pire !

Dans la cuisine, Simon continuait son monologue, ouvrant et fermant tous les placards à grand renfort de commentaires. Comme pour se donner bonne figure.

Jim sourit malgré lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dont l'instinct de protecteur était mis à rude épreuve, lorsque Blair était concerné. Simon se donnait un air grincheux et grognon, mais au fond il était lui aussi un 'protecteur'.

Après son retour de l'hôpital, Blair s'était plaint quotidiennement de la manière don Jim le _couvait_, et il avait été plus que soulagé d'apprendre un soir que Simon allait passer pour dîner. Las ! Il s'était rapidement avéré que le Capitaine était pire que Jim. Simon avait passé la soirée à lui jeter d'étranges regards, lui demandant toutes les dix minutes s'il allait bien. Il avait même fait une remarque, plutôt désobligeante, à Jim lorsque Blair avait fait mine de vouloir débarrasser la table. Blair en avait eu assez, était allé dans sa chambre chercher sa veste, son sac à dos et sa cane, et les avait plantés là tous les deux, malgré leurs véhémentes protestations, pour aller … au cinéma !

Jim soupira.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le capharnaüm qui se trouvait sur la table basse, près du divan. Des livres, des copies à corriger et ce qui ressemblait fort à une véritable collection de stylos, se trouvaient dispersés sur la table. Un magnétophone trônait au dessus de tout ce fouillis.

Jim s'approcha du divan. Chacun de ses mouvements était lent et mesuré, comme si le moindre geste brusque risquait de faire disparaître ces preuves tangibles de la présence de Blair. Il se tint un moment là, devant la table, les yeux fixes. Il prit une des copies, l'examina longuement, puis l'ouvrit, parcourant son contenu.

Le sujet ne lui était pas familier et il doutait en fait qu'il l'ait été pour Blair. Il y était question d'histoire médiévale, de l'impact de la religion catholique sur le pouvoir politique. Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Blair devait certainement se charger de corriger les copies d'un collègue de l'UFR d'histoire. Ce qui expliquait le nombre de bouquins éparpillés sur la table. Il ne s'agissait pas du domaine d'expertise privilégié de Blair.

L'écriture familière de son ami couvrait la plus grande partie de la copie d'examen, à tel point que sur certaines pages, il avait du mal à discerner l'écriture de l'étudiant de celle de Blair. Jim sourit brièvement. Blair était toujours très méticuleux dans son travail de correction.

Pour lui, le plus important était de faire toucher du doigt ce qui clochait dans le raisonnement et l'analyse, ou au contraire de souligner ce qui était pertinent, plus que de 'comptabiliser' des bonnes réponses. C'est pourquoi, Blair n'organisait pratiquement jamais de QCM, jugeant l'exercice 'stérile', ne récompensant que de la connaissance « apprise par cœur ». Jim pouvait presque entendre Blair affirmer que ses étudiants n'étaient pas des 'perroquets stupides' et qu'ils méritaient de pouvoir le démontrer !

Jim se demandait parfois comment les choses se seraient passées pour lui à l'Université, s'il avait eu quelqu'un comme Blair comme professeur. Vu le nombre d'étudiants de Rainier – et pas seulement de l'UFR d'anthropologie – qui appelaient au loft, Jim savait que Blair était un enseignant populaire. Il avait assisté plusieurs fois aux cours d'amphi que dispensait Blair, lorsqu'il était venu le chercher, la Corvair – une fois encore ! - au garage pour réparations. Jim avait été impressionné par son aisance. Blair était un orateur dynamique, ses cours étaient remplis d'humour et accessibles.

Oui, il aurait aimé avoir Blair comme enseignant. Il reposa la copie et s'assit, lourdement, se laissant presque tomber, sur le divan.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Quand cet étranger était-il devenu si important pour lui ? Plus important que sa propre famille ? Il avait toujours été un solitaire et voilà qu'en quelques mois, Blair Sandburg s'était fait une place dans sa vie. Une place que personne d'autre ne pourrait occuper. Celle d'un guide pour ses sens, celle d'un ami pour les coups durs, celle d'un coéquipier pour l'épauler.

Blair Sandburg était devenu … indispensable. Jim avait besoin du jeune homme à son côté pour se sentir 'entier'. Et ce n'était pas seulement une question liée à son statut de Sentinelle.

C'était juste lié à … Blair Sandburg.

Jim savait que rencontrer quelqu'un comme Blair avait été une chance. Il côtoyait quotidiennement les pires représentants de l'espèce humaine, avait été témoins des crimes les plus sordides. Avoir quelqu'un comme Blair à ses côtés lui permettait de prendre de la distance, de garder son 'humanité'. Il se rappelait avoir fait la 'morale' à Blair lors de l'affaire David Lash, lui reprochant de ne pas savoir maîtriser ses sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, plus de deux ans après, il savait que ce qui faisait de Blair un être d'exception, c'était justement cette capacité à ressentir, son empathie.

Blair était quelqu'un de précieux. Quelqu'un qui méritait d'être protégé. Et Jim avait échoué dans cette tâche.

Jim reprit la copie et la serra dans ses mains, froissant le papier. Il traça du doigt les contours de l'écriture de Blair, fine et élégante, sans vraiment prêter attention au sens des mots dessinés là. L'encre rouge que Blair avait employée pour ces corrections, contrastait avec la blancheur du papier. Elle semblait si lumineuse, si profonde.

Jim ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'écriture de Blair. Peu à peu, les mots se mirent à perdre de leur netteté, comme si chaque lettre écarlate s'était brutalement mise à 'déteindre' sur sa voisine, la submergeant rapidement. Bientôt, courbes, traits et points, se confondirent totalement sur le papier, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une _flaque_ rouge.

Jim lâcha brutalement la copie qui vint s'échouer à ses pieds, la fixant des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Devant lui, l'encre continuait de s'étendre encore et encore, menaçant d'engloutir tout sur son passage. Déjà, il ne pouvait plus distinguer la copie. Soudain, une odeur acre et écoeurante, le prit à la gorge. Il fut incapable de parer cette dernière attaque sur ses sens et sentit sa conscience lui échapper.

« Jim, Jim ! Bon sang, Jim ne me fait pas ça ; pas maintenant. Jim, allez, reviens, _reviens_ ! ». Ce fut le ton de la voix, inquiète et impérieuse, plus que les mots eux-mêmes qui tirèrent la Sentinelle de sa 'zone-out'. Jim cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et porta sa main à son front ; des gouttes de sueur perlaient là, sa tête était lourde et sa bouche sèche. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et découvrit que Simon l'avait rejoint sur le divan. « Si-simon ? » il déglutit avec peine, « que-que … Que s'est-il passé ?».

« CE QUI S'EST PASSE? » Simon ne put s'empêcher de hausser le ton, il pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer d'une voix plus calme. « Ce qui s'est produit, Jim, c'est que tu viens juste de me faire perdre dix ans de ma vie ! Dix ans que je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de perdre, merci beaucoup détective. Bon sang ! Tu ne respirais même plus ! J'ai été à deux doigts d'appeler une ambulance. " L'émotion faisait trembler sa voix.

Jim le fixa un moment sans bouger la tête adossée au dossier du divan, il était encore désorienté par la 'zone out'. Il n'en n'avait pas eu de cette intensité depuis plusieurs mois. Il savait que son mal de tête allait persister pendant plusieurs heures, le laissant faible et vaguement nauséeux, et que ses sens lui joueraient des tours.

Cela avait paru si réel. Une vision qui lui était, malheureusement, si familière. Celle de la mort. Cette _flaque_ ressemblait tant à du sang. Et l'odeur, si particulière. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il aurait pu jurer sentir là le goût du sang.

Celui de Blair. Oh oui, il connaissait – trop – bien le goût du sang de son partenaire. Il l'avait si souvent _senti_ au cours de ces deux dernières années.

"Tiens Jim, bois ça." D'une main tremblante, Jim saisit le verre d'eau que lui tendait Simon. Il n'avait même pas entendu son ami se lever, pour se rendre dans la cuisine. L'eau fraîche apaisa la sécheresse de sa gorge, mais elle ne chassa pas le goût amer dans sa bouche. _Mon dieu, suis-je en train de perdre la tête ?_

"Pourrais tu m'expliquer ce qui a déclenché ce petit - épisode." Simon était assis sur le fauteuil en face du divan.

Jim posa le verre sur la table basse et ramassa la copie qui se trouvait toujours par terre. Il n'y avait plus rien. Les lettres avaient sagement repris leur place. Il soupira.

"Il m'a semblé … J'ai cru un moment que … » il hésita. Comment expliquer cela à Simon ? « J'ai cru voir du sang … celui de Blair ».

"QUOI?" Simon fut sur ses pieds en un instant. "Mais … Mais de quoi parle tu ? Du sang ? Où … et quand ? Pourquoi n'en as tu pas parlé ? Est ce que … ».

« Non, Simon. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ».

« Ce que je crois _Détective_, c'est que si je n'ai pas une réponse claire dans les cinq secondes, je vais faire un malheur ! ».

Jim se leva et se dirigea vers le Balcon. Il ouvrit les portes fenêtres. Une légère brise pénétra le loft et le fit frissonner. « J'ai CRU voir le sang de Blair sur … », il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase et tendit avec un geste brusque, la copie à Simon.

Simon la pris et l'ouvrit, il fronça les sourcils, surprise et incompréhension écrites sur son visage. Jim ne regardait pas son capitaine, son regard perdu sur la Cité devant lui.

"Jim. Je ne pense pas... ", Simon fut coupé par son ami. "J'ai échoué, Simon". La voix semblait perdue, presque implorante.

"Jim. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait arriver. TU ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Bon sang, Ok tu es une Sentinelle, et oui, cela te donne de sacrés avantages sur le terrain, mais cela ne fait pas de toi un … super héros. Tu entends ? TU N'ES PAS RESPONSABLE DE CE QUI EST ARRIVE. Mets toi ça dans le crâne une fois pour toute. Jim, j'ai besoin – BLAIR a besoin de toi alerte et efficace. Et crois moi, tu es très loin du score actuellement ". Simon se tenait debout devant Jim avec l'air du parent faisant la leçon à un gamin obtus.

Jim resta silencieux. Il prit la copie des mains de Simon, la reposa sur la table basse avec les autres. Après un long moment, il tendit la main vers le magnétophone. Il le mit en route et la voix de Blair emplis la pièce.

« Je ne _peux_ pas le perdre, Simon ». Sa voix était réduite à un chuchotement.

« Je sais Jim. Je sais ». Simon posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ils restèrent assis, côte à côte, sur le divan un long moment, écoutant la voix de Blair's résonner dans le loft silencieux.

_**A suivre …**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Pensées : phrases en italique_

_MC : Major Crime Département_

**Vendredi 29 mai 1998 **

**19:48**

Une légère brise soufflait sur la marina. Des mouettes sillonnaient le port de plaisance de long en large en quête de quelque pitance, leurs cris aigus couvrant le bruit des badauds et des touristes. C'était une journée douce et ensoleillée, chacun semblait vouloir en profiter et la marina grouillait d'activité.

La plupart des propriétaires de bateaux n'étaient pas de vrais 'marins', tout au plus s'agissait-il d' 'amoureux de la mer', et étaient ce que l'on pourrait appeler des 'navigateurs du dimanche'. Les bateaux restaient à quai la plus grande partie de l'année et le retour du beau temps signifiait une chose : le début des travaux à bord.

Un homme était en train de s'affairer sur le pont d'un bateau arborant les couleurs du Canada.

Il était agenouillé sur le sol, une épaisse brosse à la main, savonnant le pont avec application. Blond, l'air athlétique, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, la peau bronzée de ceux habitués au grand air, l'homme absorbé par sa tâche ne semblait accorder aucune attention à l'activité soudainement débordante de la marina.

Le bateau sur lequel il se trouvait ne payait pas de mine. Long d'une dizaine de mètres, conçu pour naviguer, robuste et rapide, il servait cependant parfaitement les objectifs de son propriétaire.

Il aimait vivre en mer. Seul. Ses semblables l'ennuyaient. Il les trouvait inconsistants, ignorants, stupides.

Et puis vivre en mer comportait d'autres avantages. Notamment, celui d'une retraite aisée en cas de problème. Il ricana. _Une retraite_ ! LUI. Il n'avait jamais échoué. Jamais été pris. En fait, il n'avait jamais été _soupçonné_.

Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux mi-longs. Il ne fit rien pour les repousser, savourant la douceur de cette caresse sur sa joue. C'était un jour … parfait.

Le jeune homme ajusta ses lunettes de soleil et tourna son visage vers le soleil. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, les yeux clos, laissant son esprit vagabonder un moment.

Il était très satisfait de la manière dont les choses progressaient. Un rictus déforma sa bouche, transformant son visage, le faisant soudainement paraître plus âgé et plus dur. Oui, tout se déroulait comme convenu.

Ses hommes lui avaient fait leur rapport quelques heures plus tôt. Leur _invité_ réagissait correctement, et comme prévu, à son … _traitement_. Enfin, aussi bien que l'on pouvait l'espérer. Il n'était après tout qu'un thésard, un intellectuel, pas un soldat ou un flic. _Et pourtant_, pensa l'homme, pourtant, _il y restait en lui une touche de défiance, une certaine … force. _Cela n'en rendait les choses que plus intéressantes.

L'homme reprit son travail de nettoyage.

Une fois de plus son choix s'était avéré le meilleur. Le jeune étudiant avait été la bonne cible pour atteindre le Détective James Ellison. Il était son talon d'Achille.

Son homme à la MC lui avait rapporté qu' Ellison avait été banni de la station le matin même par son Capitaine, après avoir fait un esclandre. Le Détective semblait dévasté. Le 'Policier de l'année' était au bord de la crise et il comptait bien tout faire pour le pousser un peu plus loin.

L'homme sourit, un sourire froid et malveillant. Oui, enlever Blair Sandburg avait vraiment été un coup de maître.

Il avait soigneusement _étudié_ ces deux individus : James Ellison, ex- cover ops, ex-ranger, flic ; Blair Sandburg, petit génie, thésard, unique enfant d'une baba cool sur le retour. Quelle étrange paire !

Qui aurait pu croire que deux personnalités aussi différentes puissent s'entendre aussi bien ? Ellison était un solitaire, comme en témoignait son mariage raté, et pourtant, il avait accueilli – pour ne pas dire recueilli – Sandburg. Et deux ans après, ce dernier vivait toujours avec lui.

L'homme se leva, examina rapidement l'état du pont et satisfait commença à rincer soigneusement celui-ci à grandes eaux.

Il avait d'abord soupçonné une relation amoureuse entre les deux hommes, ce que son espion à la MC avait corroboré. Mais, il avait vite compris qu'il n'en était rien.

Il avait collecté de nombreuses informations sur Ellison et Sandburg. Toujours connaître la proie avant de s'y attaquer. Règle simple de tout bon chasseur.

Les dossiers qu'il avait réussi à constituer sur chacun des deux hommes étaient particulièrement révélateurs.

S'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à entrer en possession des dossiers militaires concernant Ellison, il en avait été autrement pour Sandburg.

Son enfance et une bonne partie de son adolescence comportait des zones d'ombre, et il n'avait pas réussi à trouver son certificat de naissance, si l'on exceptait bien sur le faux que sa mère avait présenté lors de l'on entrée de son fils à Rainier. Sandburg avait été impliqué dans plusieurs 'croisades » humanitaires, la défense de l'environnement et la lutte contre l'esclavage moderne figuraient parmi ses engagements. Humaniste, engagé, passionné. Tout le contraire d'Ellison.

Les dossiers militaires d'Ellison ne lui avaient rien révélé de particulier. L'homme avait été un soldat apprécié de ses supérieurs, obéissant et … doué. Ses missions en tant que Cover ops s'étaient rarement soldées par un échec, tuer de sang froid ne lui était pas étranger.

Lumière et ombre. Ying et Yang. Voilà ce qui rapprochait les deux hommes.

Blair Sandburg était 'l'âme' d'Ellison. Le flic avait besoin du jeune homme pour accepter ce qu'il était devenu, pour rester humain, pour tempérer la violence quotidienne. Sans Sandburg, Jim Ellison l'homme disparaîtrait, et seul resterait le flic, froid, sans cœur.

Quant à Sandburg, pourquoi restait-il ? Combien de séjours à l'hôpital lui faudrait-il ? N'importe qui, sain d'esprit aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Pourquoi était il toujours là, aux côtés d'Ellison. Une seule explication : il le 'protégeait'.

Deux protecteurs et non pas deux amants. Ellison protégeait Sandburg, au sens physique du terme, quant à Sandburg, Ellison était sa dernière croisade, celui qu'il fallait sauver … de lui-même.

Un violent frisson fit trembler l'homme interrompant ses réflexions. Le vent s'était fait plus violent et des nuages s'amoncelaient au loin. Il repoussa ses longs cheveux, rangea tout son matériel de nettoyage et rentra dans la cabine en chantonnant.

La journée n'était pas finie, il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Il était temps de passer à la phase 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vendredi 29 mai 1998**

**20:54 **

Blair fixait le mur en face du lit.

Il était allongé en chien de fusil, les mains sous sa tête, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, et se balançait d'avant en arrière, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il fixait juste le mur.

S'il s'approchait assez près du rebord du petit lit et qu'il tendait la main, il pourrait certainement le toucher, mais pour rien au monde il ne ferait ça. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il y avait là … Il ferma les yeux. C'était ridicule ! Il se comportait comme un gamin de six ans qui croit que des monstres se cachent sous son lit. Seulement, il était tout seul, et, et, … son mouvement de balancier s'accentua.

Il avait peur.

La peur s'était insinuée petit à petit. La peur de ce qui était arrivé à Jim, la peur de ces hommes en noir, la peur de ne pas être retrouvé, et la liste pouvait continuer comme ça un bon moment. Son esprit analytique avait un moment essayé de rationaliser, d'expliquer, peine perdue.

Et puis les ombres étaient arrivées.

C'est étrange ce qu'un esprit laissé sans activité peut s'inventer, parce que Blair savait qu'elles n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Il le savait, mais cela n'empêchait pas la peur de l'étreindre. Il avait parfois l'impression que tel un boa, elle l'enveloppait et serrait, serrait, serrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Il avait d'abord cru que la pièce où il se trouvait ne contenait aucune fenêtre. Jusqu'à la pleine lune. Blair avait été heureux de pouvoir déterminer ainsi le nombre de jours depuis son enlèvement. La pleine lune était pour le 23 mai !

Bien sûr, Blair s'était tout d'abord dit qu'il pouvait suivre le cours du temps en se fiant à ses ravisseurs : il était « lavé » et nourrit à intervalles réguliers, mais le doute avait germé. Il avait parfois eu l'impression que plus de temps s'écoulait entre chaque visite, ou qu'au contraire, elles n'étaient espacées que de quelques heures.

Blair avait un master en psychologie et il avait vite conclu que ces kidnappeurs essayaient de perturber sa vision de l'écoulement du temps. Technique efficace : il avait eu du mal à dire combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son enlèvement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la lune se lève. Il avait été extatique, vraiment, comme s'il avait gagné un round dans sa silencieuse bataille contre ses gens.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré.

Les ombres avaient pénétré son petit monde en même temps que la Lune.

Les rayons de lumière de la lune dessinaient des ombres sur les murs, comme des balafres, et elles étaient vivantes. Il pouvait les voir bouger sur le vieux crépi du mur, entrer dans la petite salle d'eau, ressortir pour monter au plafond et redescendre en courant sur les murs. Elles étaient comme les tentacules d'un animal, tâtonnant dans la pénombre à la recherche d'une proie.

La première fois qu'il les avait remarquées, Blair était resté éveillé pratiquement toute la nuit à les regarder évoluer. Des ombres vivantes. Des ombres menaçantes.

Et maintenant, bien que la lune ne soit plus assez importante pour que sa lumière émette autre chose qu'un léger voile blafard, Blair pouvait jurer qu'il les voyait encore, les ombres, se déplaçant silencieusement, attendant qu'il mette un pied au sol pour …

Non, non, non, non ! Il était un adulte ! Un étudiant en thèse ! Il avait fait deux fois le tour du monde avant sa dix huitième année ! Comment pouvait-il avoir peur de chose qui n'existait pas.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Il était fatigué et il avait peur.

Mais surtout, il était seul.

Si seul.

Un bruit de clef lui fit ouvrir les yeux en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que … ? Il avait du finir par s'endormir. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir dormi. Ou rêvé. Ici, de toute manière, il n'y avait matière que pour des cauchemars.

Ces trois gardiens entrèrent dans la pièce. Blair ne leur accorda même pas un regard, à quoi bon … Ses yeux étaient retournés à l'observation du mur. 734. C'était le nombre de petites craquelures qui se trouvaient sur le mur. 128 sur la gauche, 457 en bas et 149 en plein milieu.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Un des hommes l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Blair se laissa faire mais fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Ces gens ne s'occupaient de lui que pour l'exécution de tâches spécifiques, comme le nourrir, et à chaque fois, ils observaient les mêmes gestes, le même ordre, un peu comme un rituel. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

L'homme qui se trouvait près de lui, le mit debout puis le fit se tourner, face contre le mur. Blair obtempéra. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était assourdissant. Blair étrangla un petit rire à cette pensée. _Un silence assourdissant_. Etrange association, mais si vraie. Il n'entendait qu'un seul son, de plus en plus fort.

Celui de ses battements de cœur. Ils pulsaient contre ses tempes, frappaient contre sa cage thoracique. Et ce qui suivit n'améliora pas tellement les choses.

L'homme lui attacha les mains dans le dos puis lui banda les yeux.

Cette fois, Blair était sûr que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il était tout simplement terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer … ou plus exactement, à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Des mains le guidèrent vers la porte. Il l'entendit se refermer derrière lui. Le _clank_ métallique le fit frissonner. Depuis qu'il était entre les mains de ces inconnus, Blair avait souhaité pouvoir sortir de cette sordide petite pièce où il était tenu enfermé et maintenant que c'était le cas, il en venait presque à la regretter. Elle représentait le connu, le certain. Blair n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte, et ça le terrifiait.

Il fut mené, toujours silencieusement, à travers ce qui lui sembla être des couloirs. Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois et Blair se dit qu'il devrait peut-être enregistrer l'ordre dans lequel ils marchaient, d'abord à gauche, puis à droite et deux autres fois à gauche … Il tint les comptes pendant une dizaine de minutes puis abandonna. Ces gens étaient des professionnels, même s'il pouvait s'y repérer dans cet endroit, quel qu'il soit, quelles étaient ses chances d'en sortir sans aide extérieure ? Quatre hommes en pleine forme contre un étudiant mal nourri, les paris n'étaient pas très difficiles.

Ils stoppèrent soudain et Blair fut gentiment poussé en avant. Toujours attaché, incapable de voir quoique ce soit, il resta un moment sans bouger, ne sachant pas ce qui était attendu de lui, lorsqu'il fut à nouveau poussé en avant. Okay, apparemment ces geôliers voulaient qu'il avance. Blair fit quelques pas hésitants puis une main le stoppa, paume à plat sur sa poitrine. Blair osait à peine respirer. Il était sûr que l'homme pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade à travers l'épaisseur du sweat-shirt. La main resta là un moment, puis disparu. L'homme vint se placer juste derrière Blair. Puis la main réapparue. Sur sa nuque. Blair frissonna. La main resta une fois encore à l'arrêt un moment.

_Restez calme, rester calme, calmecalmecalme._

Enfin, l'homme cessa de jouer avec ses nerfs et lui ôta le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux.

Blair cligna un moment des yeux. Il était resté dans une quasi pénombre pendant longtemps et la lumière artificielle de la pièce où il se trouvait lui blessait les yeux. Ces derniers finirent par se fixer sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Là, à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui, montée sur un tripode, se trouvait une caméra.

**A suivre …**


	7. Chapter 7

**Samedi 30 mai 1998**

**06 :15**

Jim s'affaissa lourdement dans son siège. Encore une piste qui n'avait mené à rien … Il avait tout essayé, passer le mot à tous ses indics.

Snitch l'avait appelé la veille, juste après le départ de Simon. Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient sur un JohnDoe apparut il y avait quelques jours dans les quartiers malfamés de Cascade. La trentaine, de longs cheveux bouclés. A peine Snitch avait-il donné l'adresse – la soupe populaire de l'Eglise Saint John, sur Madison – que Jim avait foncé. Il avait du enfreindre une bonne demis douzaine de règles relatives au code de la route. Il lui avait quand même fallu 8mn53 pour arriver sur place. Une éternité …

Mais ce n'était pas Blair qu'il avait trouvé. Le gamin, car il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans en fin de compte, n'était pas Blair. Il avait reçu un coup sur la tête comme en témoignait les superbes ecchymoses sur son front ainsi qu'une impressionnante lacération sur son cou. Jim l'avait conduit au Mémorial Hospital.

« Jim ! »

Jim leva les yeux.

« Hey, Simon … »

Le Capitaine le fixait, silencieux, le regard grave, une grimace sévère sur le visage.

« Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, je suppose ? »

Jim soupira et serra les dents. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour un énième sermon. Simon dut sentir que son détective n'était pas en état car il se radoucit.

« Le service des personnes disparues vient de m'appeler. Ils ont identifié ton John Doe. Marcus Stevant, 23 ans, étudiant en architecture. Sa petite amie et ses parents ont déclaré sa disparition il y a neuf jours : il était parti chercher des croissants … »

Jim secoua la tête. Il y aurait au moins une famille qui serait réunie aujourd'hui … une famille … oui, c'était ce que Blair représentait pour lui. Sa famille. Il soupira. Simon posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement.

« Nous allons le retrouver Jim. Aucun de nous ne baissera les bras tu le sais. Allez, viens dans mon bureau … mon cousin m'a envoyer du café, du Blue Mountain, soit disant une merveille, pouah, de toute manière avec tout ce que j'ingurgite, je ne vois même plus la différence !»

Jim sourit et se leva pour suivre Simon. Il avait de la chance d'avoir Banks comme Capitaine … et comme ami.

Les deux hommes venaient à peine de s'installer lorsque l'on frappa à la porte du bureau.

« Oui ! » cria Simon.

« Euh, Jim un livreur FeDex vient de nous livrer ce paquet pour toi » lança Rafe. Il tendit le paquet à Jim.

Les trois hommes fixaient le paquet désormais entre les mains de Jim comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent prêt à attaquer.

« Simon, contacte Sérena, dis lui que je descend la voir avec un indice concernant la disparition de Blair. »

Sans demander à Jim pourquoi il pensait que cette livraison avait un rapport avec Blair, Simon composa le numéro de téléphone du service médico-légal.

« Brian, trouvez moi tout ce que vous savez sur ce foutu paquet et je veux ça pour hier ! » grogna t-il à l'attention de Rafe qui se trouvait toujours à l'embrasure de la porte.

« A vos ordres capitaine ! » répondit le jeune détective en fermant la porte.

Jim tenait toujours le paquet entre ses mains.

« Jim, comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr que -»

« Le nom sur le paquet … » Jim eut enfin la force de montrer celui-ci à son capitaine qui écarquilla les yeux. Le paquet était destiné à James Ellison Sandburg !

« Jim, c'est peut-être juste une erreur ! Ce gamin a pratiquement son bureau dans nos locaux ! »

Jim secoua la tête. « Non, je suis certain que c'est à propos de Blair. »

Vu la manière dont son détective serrait la mâchoire, Simon savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le convaincre du contraire. « Ok, finit-il par dire, voyons ce que Sérena peut en tirer. »

**oOo**

« Nous allons garder le paquet au cas où … mais je doute que nous puissions en tirer quoique ce soit, il a du passer dans des dizaines de mains. Nous examinerons néanmoins l'étiquette, il peut arriver que la colle révèle une empreinte, mais les chances sont minces » dit Sérena qui, gantée, avait terminé d'ouvrir le paquet. Elle en tira un objet noir en plastique. Le cœur de Jim fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il entendit celui de Simon en faire autant.

C'était une cassette.

« Jim, ça va aller ? » demanda Sérena sur un ton compatissant.

« Oui, oui » grinça Jim. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir …

Sérena hocha la tête et inséra la cassette dans le lecteur qui se trouvait sur son bureau, relié à un ordinateur. Elle se tourna vers Simon, qui lui fit un signe de la tête en signe d'accord puis alluma le lecteur.

Sur l'écran, apparurent une lettre et un chiffre : « J – 3 ».

**Samedi 30 mai 1998**

**06 :20**

Mark Bowen en avait marre. Marre d'être assis depuis des heures dans une bagnole pourrie qui sentait la bouffe et la sueur, marre de cette planque sans intérêt, marre, marre, marre.

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un vent glacial.

Ah, oui, il avait oublié quelque chose : marre de cascade et de ses moins trente degrés ! Putain, ils étaient en plein mois de mai et les nuits étaient toujours aussi froides. Temps de merde. Ville de m-

« Et voilà, un bon café … enfin, je suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur du coin mais au moins, c'est chaud » annonça Davies en s'asseyant.

Oh, et bien sûr, il y avait la 'bleusaille'. Marre aussi de ça. Comme s'il était la babysitter attitré de la MC ! Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il se tapait tous les petits jeunes. Mais au moins, celui-ci ne ressemblait pas à un junkie comme le partenaire d'Ellison.

Mark grogna un remerciement et s'empara du gobelet.

Aaaaah, douce et divine chaleur !

« Toujours rien de neuf, hein ? » demanda Davies qui buvait son café à petites gorgées. Humpf, pensa Mark qui observait le jeune homme, au moins le gamin est futé : il a mis des gants pour cette fichue planque.

« Non, nada. De toute manière, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Correlli n'est pas du genre à se laisser prendre à ce genre de manipulation. Putain, ce type est un requin des affaires ! C'est ridicu- _argh_. »

La douleur avait été foudroyante. Comme d'habitude.

PUTAIN, non, pas maintenant ! Mark grimaça et serra la mâchoire. Ses pilules, où avaient-ils mis ses satanées pilules. Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit, main tremblante et prit deux pilules qu'il fit passer en avalant ce qui restait du café puis ils s'affaissa sur son siège et ferma les yeux.

« Hey, t'es sûr que ça va ? » demanda la voix inquiète de Davies.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est juste une migraine, ça va passer, ça va passer. »

**Samedi 30 mai 1998**

**09 :00**

Tous les journaux de Cascade affichaient la même Une : Andrew Corelli, l'homme d'affaire respectable, avait été arrêté pour meurtre.

**A suivre …**


	8. Chapter 8

**Samedi 30 mai 1998**

**11 :13**

« Oui, nous allons répondre à vos questions mais s'il vous plaît, un peu de discipline ! » tonna Simon, « Oui, Mlle Hawthorne, je vous écoute. »

Wendy Hawthorne sourit au Capitaine et posa la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

« Capitaine, est-il vrai que vous aviez mis Andrew Correli sous surveillance ? »

Simon soupira. Des requins, les journalistes étaient tous des requins. Ils étaient attirés par l'odeur du sang et dès qu'ils en découvraient la source, ils déchiquetaient ce qui restait de la pauvre proie. Bon, Ok, Simon ne considérait pas les hommes de sa division comme des victimes mais quand même.

« Mlle Hawthorne, mes hommes étaient sur la piste d'un tueur mais en aucun cas Monsieur Corelli n'était considéré comme un suspect. »

Bon, c'était un demi mensonge mais franchement, que pouvait-il bien dire pour se défendre ? 'Oh, oui, Mlle Hawthorne, vous voyez j'ai commis l'erreur de mettre un flic complètement pourri avec un bleu sur l'affaire, mais, hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute mes meilleurs éléments sont sur une autre affaire : la disparition d'un de leurs amis'. Ouais, c'est sûr que ça marcherait. Ca arracherait certainement quelques larmes à ces messieurs de la presse … juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui pour la curée !

« Vraiment ? » susurra Wendy, « j'ai cru comprendre que les hommes que vous aviez chargé de la surveillance d'Andrew Corelli étaient nouveaux à la MC. Vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi, si vous étiez après un criminel apparemment renommé et dangereux, ce ne sont pas des officiers seniors qui ont été chargés de l'affaire ? Et d'ailleurs, je m'étonne que le Détective Ellison ne soit pas là aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas une affaire digne du Policier de l'année ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit : des requins. Quoiqu'avec le sourire que lui lançait Hawthorne, Simon aurait plutôt parié pour le piranha dans son cas.

**oOo**

Dieu merci, la conférence de presse était terminée. Simon adressa à peine un regard à Rhonda avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Il réprima l'envie de claquer violemment la porte derrière lui.

Simon se débarrassa de son manteau et se fit couler un café (noir, comme son humeur du moment), il allait s'asseoir à son bureau lorsqu'il la vit.

Noire elle aussi et pas plus grande qu'un bouquin de poche.

Plus destructrice aussi.

Simon déposa sa tasse sur la table de réunion. Il fixait la cassette qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Elle reposait sur une liasse de documents, certainement le rapport de Séréna. Il redoutait plus que tout, le moment où il lui faudrait en lire le contenu. Le moment où le Capitaine de la MC devrait céder le pas à l'ami de Blair Sandburg.

Il avait vécu les 20 minutes les plus horribles de sa vie en visionnant cette cassette. 20 minutes insoutenables.

Mais Jim lui … Jim était resté impassible. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait voulu donner.

Simon soupira. Il prit le combiné de son téléphone et composa le numéro de son assistante.

« Rhonda ? Vous pouvez demander à Ellison, Bowen et Davies de venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ? Merci. »

Simon raccrocha le combiné et s'installa à son bureau. La cassette se trouvait toujours là. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et y glissa cassette et rapport. Il fallait qu'il aie l'esprit clair pour ce qui allait suivre.

Un toc-toc à la porte lui fit relever la tête.

« Entrez » grogna Simon.

Le visage des trois détectives affichaient clairement leurs sentiments du moment : froid et indifférent pour Jim (_Ah_ ! Comme si Jim pouvait essayer de mentir à Simon sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment !), blasé pour Bowen et mal à l'aise pour Davies.

« Bien, après le petit fiasco d'hier soir – et non Bowen, je ne veux rien entendre » coupa Simon à l'adresse de Bowen qui avait ouvert la bouche. « Je vous réassigne. Davies, vous accompagnerez Brown et Rafe Bowen, vous ferez équipe avec Ellison. »

« Génial … » maugréa Bowen avec une grimace.

« Capitaine, je … je suis vraiment désolé mais … mais il n'y avait rien hier soir qui -» balbutia Davies.

Jim resta silencieux.

Simon n'écoutait pas vraiment les pitoyables excuses de Davies. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train de se produire : Ellison se retranchait derrière une façade de dur à cuir. Son regard aurait pu rendre jaloux n'importe quel iceberg ! C'était le regard du Jim Ellison d'avant.

D'avant Blair Sandburg.

« Ca suffit !», coupa Simon. « Vous pouvez y aller – non, pas toi Jim. »

Bowen et Davies sortirent du bureau, l'un grommelant, l'autre continuant à s'excuser. La fine équipe en effet, pensa Simon. Wendy Hawthorne était peut-être une langue de vipère la plupart du temps mais sur ce coup là, elle avait eu raison.

« Assied toi Jim », ordonna Simon à son détective. L'homme était plus tendu que la corde d'un violon. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa stance d'ancien Ranger, raide comme un piquet, au garde à vous.

Jim, comme un bon militaire, suivit les ordres de son supérieur.

_Oooookay _pensa Simon, toujours muet. Il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas la version 'je pique ma gueulante'. Comment procéder ? Simon ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter avec cette version de Jim Ellison.

Blair lui, saurait. Mais justement, ils en étaient là à cause de lui … non, Simon était injuste. Le pauvre gamin n'avait pas demandé à être enlevé.

« Jim, je sais ce que -»

« Non », répondit sèchement Jim. « _Tu_ ne sais pas Simon, alors je vais t'épargner l'effort de te mettre à ma place et te dire que oui, je vais bosser avec Bowen sur l'affaire sur l'affaire Hartmann-Correli, et donc, si c'est tout … »

Jim se leva et avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque Simon explosa.

« _ELLISON_ ! » aboya Simon, « je n'ai pas fini, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir, _Détective_, de vous rasseoir illico dans cette fichue chaise ! Vous sortirez de cette pièce lorsque je vous en donnerai l'autorisation et pas avant, capice ?»

Jim se rassit. Simon pouvait voir ses mâchoires se serrer. Diable, il ne voulait pas être celui qui devait payer ses factures de dentiste !

« Jim, écoute moi et écoute moi bien : primo, je ne supporterai pas, ni de ta part, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre dans ce service une attitude comme celle que tu viens d'avoir ; secundo … » Simon soupira, « secundo, je suis un père et si cela avait été Daryl et non Blair sur cette abominable vidéo … je _SAIS_ très bien ce que tu ressens, ok. Par ailleurs, tu n'es pas le seul à être affecté par la disparition de Blair. Il a beaucoup d'amis ici, alors, arrête de faire comme si tu étais le seul à souffrir.»

Pendant un moment, Simon cru que son petit laïus n'allait pas suffire mais brusquement, il vit les épaules de Jim s'affaisser. Le détective enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Simon … ce qu'il lui ont fait subir … je … j'ai déjà vu, ce type de tortures.»

« _QUOI _! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jim ? »

Jim se leva et se posta devant la large baie vitrée du bureau. De là, on pouvait voir une bonne partie de la ville, pratiquement jusqu'aux docks Est. Enfin, si on était une personne normale, parce que lui, la Grande Sentinelle de Cascade, pouvait voir les larges bennes qui se trouvaient juste dans la rue face aux dits docks, mieux il pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait _dans_ la benne de droite dont le couvercle avait été laissé ouvert. Avec un peu de concentration, il aurait même pu distinguer chaque objet … à plusieurs Kms de là.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était demandé à quoi lui servait son foutu don s'il ne pouvait pas sauver une des personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui ? Il avait douté. Mais plus maintenant, plus depuis la vidéo …

« J'ai été Ranger Simon et mes affectations ont bien souvent été du type Secret Défense. Certaines étaient si secrètes que nous ne savions même pas où elles se déroulaient ! J'ai été parachuté en pleine nuit au-dessus de terrains qui auraient tout aussi bien être situés en Asie ou en Amérique du Sud. Et qui dit Forces Spéciales Simon, dit aussi pratiques, pour le moins _spéciales_. On nous a appris comment tuer quelqu'un – comment dirait Blair 'de cent manières différentes avec une petite cuiller' – et on nous a aussi appris comment briser un homme. En le torturant.»

« Jim, je … »

Simon ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait peu de choses du temps que Jim avait passé dans l'armée. Il n'avait pas connu le Capitaine Ellison. Jim avait été dans la Police depuis deux ans lorsqu'il avait été transféré de la Vice Crime à la MC.

« Ce qu'ils ont fait à Blair est typique des méthodes utilisées dans l'armée, et dans toutes les Agences gouvernementales du monde, Simon. Première phase, privations : de sommeil, d'eau, de nourriture.»

Simon hocha la tête. Oui, il avait été difficile de rater les larges cernes sous les yeux de Blair, la pâleur de son visage et le fait qu'il semblait avoir perdu au moins dix kilos ! D'autant que l'ordure qui avait fait la vidéo avait pris un malin plaisir à faire des gros plans de sa malheureuse victime.

« Phase deux, manipulation psychologique, leur … » Jim marqua un moment de silence. « … leur petit 'jeu' avec Blair … »

_OHMONDIEU_. Simon ferma les yeux. Le petit 'jeu' en question avait duré 20 longues minutes. Précisément, 19 mn et 43 secondes. Les ravisseurs avaient laissé le compteur de la bande tourner pendant tout le temps de la torture de Blair.

L'un des hommes, masqué, ganté et complètement vêtu de noir, avait obligé Blair à s'agenouiller, pendant qu'un autre homme se positionnait derrière lui. C'est la vue du fouet que tenait ce dernier qui avait glacé le sang de Simon.

L'homme avait levé le fouet mais ce que Simon avait redouté ne s'étair pas réalisé. Ce n'est pas sur le dos du jeune que la lanière de cuir s'était abattu mais sur le sol avec un claquement qui avait fait à Simon l'effet d'un coup de feu. Le second homme avait aboyé un ordre sec : « debout !».

Simon avait vu Blair sursauté. L'ordre avait été répété et le fouet avait claqué une nouvelle fois … touchant pratiquement Blair.

Ce dernier s'était levé, avec hésitation. Le fait que ses mains soient entravées dans son dos ne simplifiait pas les choses.

L'ordre avait été répété des dizaines de fois, toujours suivi d'un coup de fouet, jusqu'à ce que Blair faiblisse. Ses gestes étaient devenus plus lents, ses réactions aussi. Et à chaque 'échec', le fouet n'avait pas raté sa cible.

Jusqu'à ce que Blair ne puisse plus se lever. Jusqu'à cette abominable 43ème seconde de la 19ème minute ou la vidéo s'était arrêtée sur le corps inerte de Blair allongé par terre en position fœtale, ses pleurs parfaitement audibles même à ceux qui n'avait pas l'ouïe d'une Sentinelle.

Simon secoua la tête. Il devait chasser ces affreuses images de sa tête. Il devait garder la tête froide s'il voulait aider et Blair et Jim.

« Et … et la troisième étape ?» demanda-t-il redoutant la réponse.

Jim se tourna vers lui.

« Intimidation physique. »

**A suivre … **


	9. Chapter 9

**Samedi 30 mai 1998**

**17 : 22**

Jim avait à peine écouté ce que Simon lui avait dit après leur conversation concernant Blair. Il avait hoché la tête, acquiescant silencieusement à ce que lui disait son supérieur, incapable de comprendre ce que voulait dire les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de ce dernier. Il voulait juste que la conversation, ou le sermon, ou la leçon de morale, quoi que soit le sens de ce que lui disait Simon, se termine. Vite.

La Sentinelle avait mieux à faire. Elle était sur le pied de guerre.

Ceux qui avaient kidnappé Blair avaient commis une terrible erreur en leur envoyant cette cassette.

Et Jim entendait bien faire en sorte que cela soit aussi leur dernière. Il mit le contact et sortit du garage du bâtiment de la police, direction 852 Prospect Avenue. Il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui gesticulait derrière lui, lui faisant de grands signes.

**oOo**

Arrivé dans son appartement, Jim posa sa veste sur le porte manteau et s'installa sur le divan. Il tira la vidéo de l'enveloppe kraft dans laquelle il l'avait déposée après l'avoir 'empruntée' à Séréna. Il n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait l'enregistrement original, pas de copie. Une copie serait pleine de 'parasites', imparfaite et il avait besoin de l'enregistrement de la meilleure qualité qui soit. Il aurait certainement besoin de se concentrer un maximum et sans son guide, comme l'avait appelé Brackett, la Sentinelle serait vulnérable. Pas la peine d'ajouter d'obstacles supplémentaires.

Jim lança la vidéo.

Il fallait qu'il ignore ce qui se déroulait au premier plan pour se concentrer sur 'l'environnement' : la lumière, les sons, tout ce qui pourrait lui révéler où ces ordures retenaient Blair.

Lumière : contraste, intensité … des reflets, là, sur une poutrelle, des reflets qui provenaient de … là ! Une lucarne !

Jim grimaça. Il ne pourrait jamais arriver à _VOIR_ ce qu'il y avait derrière cette lucarne. La définition de l'image était trop mauvaise. Il y avait trop de grains et –

_Jim, tu peux y arriver. Tu es une sentinelle ! Un véritable laboratoire humain. Aucun ordinateur ne peut analyser autant de données que toi. Il faut juste que tu te détendes. Tu essayes trop fort. L'important n'est pas de te concentrer sur ce que tu cherches à analyser. Tu dois trouver un … un équilibre. Concentre toi sur TOI. Tu dois être complètement détendu pour y arriver … Relax, Jim, relax …_

La voix de Blair était aussi claire que s'il s'était trouvé dans la pièce avec Jim.

Se concentrer sur lui-même ! Bah voyons. Et trouver son Chi aussi ? Ok, ok. Si Blair disait qu'il pouvait y arriver, il pouvait y arriver.

Jim ferma les yeux et s'installa confortablement dans le divan. Il se mit à pratiquer les exercices de respiration que Blair lui avait appris. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer … Jim rouvrit les yeux et fixa la lucarne.

L'image était floue mais rapidement elle se stabilisa. Des bateaux, un quai. Et … oui, la tour de la Capitainerie !

Il avait les informations dont il avait besoin. La position de la tour de Capitainerie lui livrerait sans difficulté l'adresse du bon entrepôt.

Jim allait éteindre la télévision lorsqu'un son attira son attention.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

C'était un bruit familier.

Des battements de cœur …

Non, pas n'importe quel battement de cœur.

Ceux de Blair.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump. _

Le bruit était hypnotique, le forçant à se concentrer sur la malheureuse victime sur l'enregistrement. L'obligeant à se concentrer sur Blair.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le son régulier des battements de cœur. Jim n'aurait même pas su dire s'il était assis ou debout, s'il était en plein air ou à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus d'autres sons que celui-ci. Son univers tout entier se résumait à ces battements …

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

… Jusqu'à ce que tout finisse par se dissoudre autour de lui et qu'il ne reste plus que l'obscurité et ce bruit familier, rassurant ...

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

**Samedi 30 mai 1998**

**18 :41**

… _Ellison, je jure au nom de tout ce qui est sacré, que si vous ne vous réveillez pas IMMEDIATEMENT, je vais me faire un plaisir de passer à une tactique un peu plus musclée et nettement plus satisfaisante. Putain, rien que pour m'avoir laissé comme un con dans le garage vous la méritez cette baffe !_

Une voix. Une voix qui l'appelait … mais ce n'était pas _LA_ voix, celle à laquelle il avait l'habitude de se raccrocher, son ancre dans les tempêtes qui pouvaient s'abattre à tous moments sur ses sens. La voix était proche, le timbre aussi, soulageant la douleur comme un baume appliqué sur une plaie à vif.

Jim cligna des yeux et réagit juste à temps pour éviter la gifle que le propriétaire de la mystérieuse voix s'apprêtait à lui donner.

« Hey, Ellison, bon retour parmi les vivants ! » annonça Mark Bowen.

**oOo**

« … merde, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir appeler une ambulance, Ellison ! Franchement, si vous avez un probème médical, vous -»

Jim avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que disais Bowen. Il avait une migraine de la taille de Manhattan. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se mit à fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il en tira une bouteille d'aspirine et avala deux comprimés avec un verre d'eau. Il s'adossa à la vasque et attendit que la douleur s'éloigne. Il n'avait pas eu de zone out de cette magnitude depuis une éternité … et certainement pas depuis que Blair l'aidait.

« … m'écoutez ? »

Jim se tourna vers Bowen. Le détective se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son visage reflétait deux émotions que Jim n'aurait jamais pensé à associer avec le détective : soulagement et sollicitude.

« Bowen, comment êtes vous entré ? » finit par croasser Jim (Gah ! Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était glissé dans sa bouche et avait décidé que c'était un super endroit pour y crever).

« Par la porte … » ricana Bowen, « elle était ouverte. Plutôt dangereux ça, détective. Laisser la porte ouverte et décider de faire un petit somme. Oh, et si j'étais vous, je changerais de somnifère, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pris mais ce un truc ne vous fais visiblement pas dormir il vous plonge tout bonnement dans le coma. »

Jim bouscula Bowen et retourna dans le salon. L'écran de la télévision affichait juste de la neige. Il avait zoné pendant plus d'une heure s'il devait en croire ce qu'indiquait le timer du magnétoscope. Une heure de perdue alors qu'il pourrait être en train d'identifier ce fichu entrepôt.

« Alors, on commence par quoi ? »

« Que … quoi ? » grogna Jim.

« L'enquête ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour le moment ? »

Jim hocha la tête.

« Oui, bien sûr, l'enquête … le dossier Correli doit se trouver sur mon bureau. »

Jim mit sa veste et récupéra les clefs de la Ford.

« L'enquête Correlli ? Ellison, faut vous réveiller ! Banks nous a mis sur l'enquête concernant la disparition de votre 'observateur'. Et je crois … » Bowen récupéra la jaquette de la vidéo et désigna la télévision d'un signe de tête « … que la pièce numéro 1 du dossier se trouve dans votre salon ».

**oOo**

« HEY ! Doucement ! » cria Bowen. « _Putaindebordeldedieude-_ ! On va y passer tous les deux Ellison si vous ne vous calmez pas un peu. »

Sa seule réponse fut un nouveau crissement de pneu sur l'asphalte après un énième tournant pris à une vitesse peu réglementaire par Jim.

Jim n'en revenait toujours pas de la décision de Simon. Il sourit. Il avait … non, Blair et lui avaient de la chance de l'avoir comme ami.

Le seul petit hic, c'était Bowen. Pourquoi diable Simon voulait-il qu'il babysitte ce … ce pauvre type. Il n'y avait rien qui enrageait plus Jim qu'un policier qui abusait de sa position, comme Bowen. Et Simon le savait très bien. Jim serra la mâchoire.

« … au moins, vous êtes moins pénible que ce petit crétin de Davies» se lamentait Bowen, « blablablabla … un vrai moulin à parole ce bleu. Et côté, professionnalisme, on repassera ! Putain, mais comment a-t-il pu rater Correli ? Je ne comprends pas ce - »

Jim se tourna vers Bowen.

« Comme vous dites Bowen, Davies est un 'bleu' et en votre qualité de détective sénior, c'était à vous d'assurer la responsabilité de la planque.»

Bowen ne répondit pas.

**Samedi 30 mai 1998**

**19 : 08**

Blair réprima un cri. Ouch. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne d'éviter de se mettre sur le côté droit. La lanière du fouet l'avait cinglé deux fois au niveau de l'épaule droite.

L'expérience avait été terrifiante … non, en fait ce qui avait été terrifiant, c'était ce qui avait précédé la petite séance vidéo. Toutes ces heures, ces longues heures à être manipulé comme … comme une chose, un vulgaire objet.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le tripode, Blair avait su qu'il était sauvé.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Blair que la vidéo était destinée à Jim. Peut-être son ami subissait-il un chantage : Jim avait couvert des affaires importantes à la MC et son témoignage s'avérait capital dans un grand nombre desdites affaires.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces hommes avaient commis une erreur. Une grave erreur. Il avait donné à une Sentinelle tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour les trouver : images et sons.

Blair regrettait juste ne pas avoir pu parler ou même croasser pour donner à Jim plus d'indices. Ces abrutis avaient encore essayé de l'étrangler lorsqu'il avait 'osé' se plaindre qu'ils avaient voulu le ligoter à nouveau. Blair en avait vraiment assez des tactiques d'intimidation de ces … de ces foutus ninjas !

_Yeah_, c'est comme ça qu'il allait les appeler, les ninjas ... non, mieux les _tortues_ ninjas il y aurait Donatello, Léonardo, Michelangelo et Raphaël. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de justiciers, n'est-ce pas ? Ok, peut-être qu'il devrait leur trouver un autre surnom : il avait l'impression de trahir les tortues !

Blair laissa échappé un petit gloussement. Oups, attention, il ne devait pas faire de bruit ! Ses cordes vocales ne résisteraient pas à une nouvelle attaque.

Blair se mit, péniblement, sur le dos et examina sa 'nouvelle' prison.

Il était dans une cage. Une cage située au beau milieu d'un immense entrepôt. Il pouvait y tenir à genoux mais pas debout, en revanche, il pouvait s'y allonger. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose vu que pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas en état de se tenir debout. Son regard fit le tour de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

A part la cage, il n'y avait rien d'autres dans la pièce : pas de caisses, pas de détritus. Rien. L'endroit avait été manifestement 'nettoyé' avant que Blair ne soit amené ici.

Blair ferma les yeux. Ok, il avait clairement changé de statut : il était passé de victime-objet à victime-animal. Le rituel avait bien évidemment changé lui aussi. Il n'avait pas eu droit à la séance de douche après … Blair dégluttit péniblement … après la séance vidéo. Il y avait deux écuelles sur le sol : une remplie d'eau, l'autre de … Humpf, pas sûr que Blair ait envie d'identifier le gruau grisâtre qui se trouvait dans le récipient.

De toute manière, tout cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il reste en vie, qu'il tienne le coup parce que s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était que Jim n'était pas loin.

**Samedi 30 mai 1998**

**20 :39**

Sur la marina, le soleil se couchait. Le spectacle était superbe : le ciel bleu se lézardait de rouge, les rayons rougeoyant donnaient l'impression de fer de lance rougies par le feu s'enfonçant dans la mer comme le fer s'enfoncerait dans la chair.

Oui, le spectacle était vraiment magnifique. Il marquait la fin d'une mission parfaitement réussie.

Le propriétaire du bâteau arborant les couleurs du Canada avait toutes les raisons du monde d'apprécier le paysage. Il avait presque terminé sa mission. Le client était satisfait des derniers déroulements de l'affaire.

Il pouvait passer à la phase 3.

Il se demandait si le sang de Blair Sandburg donnerait un aussi beau 'spectacle' que celui qu'il avait présentement sous les yeux.

**A suivre … **


End file.
